Talk:Signet
Is this example right? Signet stays longer if your nation is in 3rd than in 1st?? yeah i wonder about this too... ---- this is correct--Golandra 15:21, 25 August 2006 (EDT) I'm guessing it helps the nations in 3rd get to 1st. Something needs to bounce Windy out of 1st once in a while (Seraph Server)! --Dorrian 13:57, 09 November 2006 Bonus HP Recovered While Healing At level 37 (Max HP = 654), base hHP is 19 and goes up in increments of 3 (19 > 22 > 25 > etc). --Chrisjander 15:38, 8 March 2007 (EST) At 75 base is 31 and goes up in increments of 5. This was true for both a ninja (maxhp =~1200) and a monk (maxhp =~ 1600) so it's probably maxhp independent --Aurikasura 16:16, 8 March 2007 (EST) Posted on the HHP page: With Signet active in a pre-ToAU zone, base recovery rate increases 3 HP per 10 levels over Lv.1, and the amount healed increases by 1 HP per tick for every 300 maximum HP, capping at +5 with 1200 base HP. This fits with our observations. --Aurikasura 16:44, 8 March 2007 (EST) Do all of the Signet bonuses go to you when you receive Signet? - Hiachi 12:07, 9 March 2007 (EST) : If Signet is active, so will the bonuses. Providing you are in the proper areas. --Charitwo 12:09, 9 March 2007 (EST) The only bonus that is shared with the group is the crystals, since when they drop they go into the treasure pool. Everything else applies only to you. --Chrisjander 12:41, 9 March 2007 (EST) Signet Staff overrides Sanction See 2007 - (06/05/2007) Version Update Complete!: "The Signet effect gained from the staves will now overwrite Sanction effects." --Itazura 04:41, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Signet Staff duration Is it documented anywhere that the Signet staff duration is about half of what you'd get from a Conquest NPC? I threw Signet up last night before going in to Dynamis. I did the event, and was on for about 30-45 minutes after. Total time online with signet was approximately 4-5 hours. I logged in this morning, and within maybe 30 minutes, my signet had worn off. I obviously used a Signet Staff, so I'm curious if anyone else has noticed this. I asked my wife, she agrees with me, saying that she has noticed that the duration is about half, when she last used it while EXPing in the Jungles. We're both Rank 10, for the record. If this is true, perhaps it should be added to the signet page somewhere. -- 08:52, 23 August 2007 (CDT) This happened to me tonight.. used my signet staff about 5-6 hours ago and it just wore off. I'm rank 10 Windy and they are in 1st place. Asked ls and party and no one seems to know. --Jurai 05:34, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Enhanced Evasion and Defense The NPC that gives you various mini-quests to brand new players describes signet is not giving the evasion and defense bonus to any monster that checks "Very Tough" or higher. Could this be a typo on SE's part or is the Wiki wrong? --Raislin 20:39, 16 October 2008 (EST) Anyone know how potent this actually is? With it I can autoattack easy prey pretty much indefinitely with only phalanx and barely be down any hp hours later. Without it, I lose a good chunk of my hp after a single fight against the same easy prey. --Vulturelainen 09:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pseudo-Refresh like Sanction/Sigil? I've been noticing that if I'm below 50% MP, I'll get a Refresh effect from Signet. This has only started happening since the mog tablets h ave been introduced, has anyone else noticed this? Aranai 02:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, this is part of the new mog tablet thingy. Signet will grant random bonuses when all mog tablets are found. During the adventurer appreciation event, it will give ALL the bonuses. Please check the Super Kupowers page. --Valle 13:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC).